


You Dented my Car but you Seem Pretty Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read about college with the coolest kids on this side of the cosmos</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dented my Car but you Seem Pretty Chill

A girl strolled through her university cooly in the late afternoon wearing a pair of black track shorts, black converse, and an old shirt with faded red writing on golden colored fabric. She wasn’t really sure if she wanted to go to gym or to the field to exercise yet, so she mostly just walked without purpose as she tried to make a decision. Every now and then she stopped to run her hand through the thick curls that inhabited her head. Right when she finally decided she’d go to the track, she felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her shorts. When she checked who was calling, it was Peridot.

“Peridot, whats up” She said cooly.

“Garnet, You wouldn't believe it, Were at the gym by the south exit and Jasper’s about to break your pull up record!” Peridot exclaimed. Garnet almost tripped over her own feet after hearing that. “

What? Are you serious?” Garnet yelled. In the background on Peridots side of the phone she could hear the chanting of numbers, _68,69,70…_

“I’m dead serious bro, she’s only twenty something numbers away… you better get here and defend your title before its to late” Peridot said, but Garnet was already sprinting. She threw her phone in her pocket and made it her personal mission to get there and do exactly one more pull up then Jasper. Jasper and Garnet were always competing on athletic titles, they both had amazing athletic talent and would be damned if the other got recognized for it. 

Garnet had been on the north end of the campus, but she had run further distance in less then ten minutes before, so she could do this too. She got to the first intersection. No cars were at the stop, so screw looking both ways. She continued sprinting up the block before taking some nifty short cuts and sharp turns, she was only about 5 minutes away now, Just one more road to cross and then she could cut through the courtyard and land directly in front of the gym. Garnet sprinted towards the intersection, she could almost feel herself doing just enough pull ups to defeat Jasper. As she ran across the street,  a sharp horn sounded in her ear before she felt like all her senses had been erased.

_____

A foot slammed on the brake causing her and the girl in the passenger seat to fly forward. 

"What the hell was that?!" The driver screamed in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh Amethyst I think you just hit that girl with your car" The passenger whispered.

"But Pearl...did she dent it though?" Amethyst asked, she jumped out the car to check the front hood for any damage.

" _Dent it?!_ I think you killed her, oh my gosh," Pearl exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair. Pearl exited the car and shakily walked towards the body. 

"Hey Pearl, was this dent already here?" Amethyst asked, still examining the car. Pearl was speechless, she was about to check for a pulse but then decided she didn't wanna risk touching a dead body. 

"Amethyst come check her pulse, and yes that dent was previously there" Pearl said. Amethyst grumbled and walked over, throwing two fingers over Garnet's neck.

"P... I think she's dead" There was a real fear in Amethyst's voice. Pearl rolled her eyes before bending down and readjusting Amethyst's hand on the limp girl's neck. 

"Ohh, I feel a pulse now,  my bad" Amethyst called to Pearl, who had begun pacing back and forth. Garnet's eyes slowly opened, at first everything was black, but then she focused on an irritated face looking at her curiously.

"Pearl, she's waking up!" Amethyst yelled, jumping back from Garnet. Pearl rushed to them both, relieved that Garnet was seemingly ok. Garnet sat up quickly, which made her feel sick.

" Are you okay?" Pearl asked, rather loudly and closely to Garnet's face. Garnet cringed and leaned away.

"I'm fine," Garnet grunted as she hoisted herself onto her feet," Shoot, I need to get to the gym" Garnet added, swaying a little bit once she stood up.

"No, you need to go to the hospital" Pearl scolded.

"No, you need to go to the bank" Amethyst added with a sly grin, knowing damn well Garnet wasn't the one who dented her car. Garnet gave a short nod, but quickly rushed away to the gym.

"I'll find you and give you the amount it costs to fix it, I just need to do something right now," Garnet yelled over her shoulder as she lightly jogged across the courtyard. She felt overwhelmed and dizzy from being hit with a car, but she convinced herself she was ok. She just needed to show Jasper who's boss. When she walked into the gym, People were cheering and high fiving Jasper. Garnet navigated through the crowd and found Peridot.

"How many did she do?" Garnet whispered, she didn't want to be noticed by Jasper yet. 

"Dude, she legit did 203 pull ups" Peridot said, glancing in Jaspers direction. 

" _What the-_ " Garnet started, she was in complete and utter shock. Jasper had surpassed Garnet's record by exactly 100. Garnet knew she'd done it on purpose.

"Garnet!" Jasper exclaimed, grinning," You here to congratulate me? two-o-three, my goodness."

"I'm here to do something better," Garnet said, walking over to the corner of the gym and reaching her hands above her head, so they rested on the pull up bar. 

"Oh really?" Jasper challenged.

"Really." Garnet confirmed. The crowd in the gym cheered and began counting with each pull up Garnet managed. Garnet really thought she was about to throw up after doing 10 of them. Pull ups are usually effortless for her, what's wrong. Her pace faltered and she felt nauseous. Garnet let go the bar and passed out

_____

She woke up in a hospital room.

"what-" Garnet began.

"How did you get a minor concussion?!" Peridot interrupted wildly. Garnet recollected the car crash and rushing to the gym to beat up Jasper, wait no, to beat Jasper at pull ups. 

"I think I was hit by a car" Garnet responded lamely, assessing the hospital room she was in. There was Jasper who was sitting in the corner, laughing at Garnet's lame answer to how she got the concussion, Rose sat on the wall across from Garnet's bed, and Peridot who sat by her charging phone right next to Garnet's bed.  

"What do you mean, you _think_ you were hit by a car" Peridot squealed, angrily. Jasper was having a hard time controlling her laughter and it was making Garnet's head hurt. How long had she been here?

"We're all glad you're okay Garnet, we got worried when you passed out" Rose added sweetly. Garnet smiled weakly at Rose to indicate a thank you. The door to Garnet's room opened as a doctor entered. 

" What are all these people doing in here... How'd you all even get in here?" The doctor asked incredulously.

"Well, we'll catch you later Garnet" Jasper said before they all shuffled out of the room. Garnet rolled her eyes and squeezed them shut to try to ease the pain in her head as the doctor explained her injury. It was only a minor concussion, so it looked like she could be released that day. She just had to rest and not do things that would exert her energy. Garnet took the bus back to campus from the hospital and trudged up to her dorm before laying down in her bed. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were about trying to figure out how to pay that girl for the dent she left in her car,  but Garnet decided to worry about that later. 

_____

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok, so this is my first fic thanks to anyone who reads this. Leave any comments about typos& everything, I hope this was good!!


End file.
